A Neko's Love
by itsMackylove
Summary: What if Harry was never the boy who lived? What if instead of the Dursley's, Harry was raised by Remus and Sirius? Harry wakes up his 16th birthday to an surprising inheritance that comes along with mates, new friends, and a new school.
1. Chapter 1

"We will soon have our submissive mates."

Severus glanced up startled. Voldemort was sitting in the settee across the room from the that desk Severus occupied. Severus got up slowly from the chair and made his way towards Voldemort.

"Tom?" Severus said as he stopped in front of him. "Is that really you?"

"Yes, I'm back! I'm finally back!" exclaimed Tom as he jumped up, pulling Severus to him, hugging him tight to his chest. "He finally let me go. The last thing he told me was that our submissive mates will soon be ours. Were is Lucius?"

"Lucius went to Harry's. His birthday is tomorrow," replied Severus's muffled voice. Severus hasn't yet to pull his face from Tom's cloak. It's been years since Tom's creature let him have control. "You came back just in time."

"How has our little Harry been?" Tom asked, running his hand through his beloved's silken hair.

"He is fine. He has been raised around everyone in our grope. Voldemort has been calmer ever since he was born," Severus said as he nuzzled Tom's chest.

"That's wonderful. I was worried that he would fear me," Tom sighed in relief.

"Severus, Voldemort! I'm back," Lucius yelled through the manor, walking down the hallway. Tom looked up towards the doorway, eager to see his first found mate.

"Lucius," Tom called, shifting Severus over to make room for Lucius in the hug. Lucius looked up surprised. Usually Voldemort added extra 's' to his name.

"What's going on?" Lucius asked warily, looking at Severus and Tom across the room. Tom smiled at Lucius, happy to see that he hadn't changed since his creature had taken over.

"I am back," Tom said, grinning happily. Lucius eyes widen and looked quickly at Severus, not believing it could be really true. Severus smiled softly and nodded, rubbing his cheek against Tom's wide chest. With that conformation, Lucius hurried over, in the most dignified manner, and embraced Tom and Severus. "Soon we will be complete."

"Cub!" Remus shouted through the house. Harry looked up startled from where he was sitting on the floor of the living room with his two familiars, Anubis, a tiny kitten with a larger form, and Damien, a mini-dragon with the ability to transform into a small snake. Harry grabbed Anubis and walked over to where Remus and Sirius were standing, with Damien flying behind him.

"Yes," Harry answered as he stopped in front of them.

"Harry, you know your birthday is tomorrow, we have something to tell you. We know this may be a shock to you, but when you become of age you will come into your creature inheritance," Sirius sighed, as he looked at Harry. His eyes had widen, looking back between them to see if this was just a joke, bu they both had serious expressions on their faces.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" Harry asked softly.

"We weren't sure about telling you now. The original plan was to tell you when you already came into you inheritance," Remus said. " There is also something else. Your creature inheritance comes with immortality and mates..."

"What?! Do you know who my mate is?" Harry exclaimed, gripping Anubis to the point of growling. He immediately relaxed his grip and apologized.

"Mates. We know who three of them are, but we don't know fourth," Sirius said. Harry face paled with the thought of more than one mate. The thought of four frightened him.

"C-can you at least tell me what creature I am turning to and my mates names?" Harry asked shakily.

"We are going to let you find out tomorrow. It will be easier to explain then," Remus called as he dragged Sirius away. Harry frowned as he walked back to the couch and sat Anubis down as Damien landed across his shoulders.

"I can't believe they waited so long to tell me!" Harry complained as he threw himself on the couch next to Anubis, being mindful of Damien on his shoulders.

"At least he told you before your birthday so you have time to prepare," Anubis said as he climbed into Harry's lap. Harry sighed as he reached down and petted Anubis's head. Anubis and Damien had been around as long as he could remember. From what Remus had told him, they had just appeared one day and stayed. It was only a few day later when they realized that they were Harry's familiars.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Harry said.

"Is it really that bad to be a creature?" Damien hissed next to his ear.

"Well, no, not really. I just wished I was told just a little earlier. What really freaks me out is the number of mates I will have. Remus said he only knew three of them when I have four. What about the fourth? What if he doesn't like me" What if the three that Remus's knows won't like me? What if the three that Remus's knows won't like the creature I am? What if the creature inheritance changes my appearance so much that I look like a totally different person?" Harry rambled as he ran his hands through his hair.

"Now you know Remus would have told you if your creature inheritance would change your appearance that much. Plus the mates Remus already knows probably met you already, and it rarely heard where destined mates ever rejected each other," Anubis stated clearly as he rubbed his head against Harry's chest to calm him down. Damien was also rubbing his head against his cheek. "Come on, it's almost time to go to sleep."

Harry reluctantly got up from the couch and slowly made his way to his room.

Later that night, Harry sighed as he sat in the middle of his bed. Anubis and Damien had long ago gone to sleep, leaving him alone to his thoughts. No matter what Harry could not go to sleep. He was still worried about his inheritance even though Anubis had assured him. There was still so much that could go wrong. He looked over to the small clock that was in his room to see that it was exactly 12:00 am.

Suddenly an intense pain over took Harry, spreading over his body. He didn't know what was going on. He never felt pain like this before in his life. He couldn't even scream because his jaw had clenched shut from the pain. It seemed to go on for hours before the pain finally stopped. He sighed in relief only for it to be short lived. It felt like someone was forcing his body to change to shrink and grow. Thankfully that ended faster then the first pain. The pain that occurred next was worse. Harry immediately fainted from the harsh pain.

Harry groaned as he lifted his heavy head off the bed. He looked around the room, mystified. He know he needed to remember something from last night but he couldn't. It was right at the edge of his mind, but out of reach. He shrugged his shoulders and rolled out of bed, yawning and stretching. He paused, realizing his head had an extra weight to it that wasn't there before.

"Damien, why are yo-. Wait, Damien?" Harry asked as he felt his head. Instead of the smooth reptilian skin, he was expecting he felt soft fluffy fur. Harry knew it wasn't Anubis because he was still asleep at the bottom of the bed.

"Yes?" Damien answered, not moving from where he rested against Anubis's fur. Harry eyes widen as he realized that neither of his familiars were on his head. So, what was... He quickly ran to the bathroom, looking into the mirror. Harry gasped loudly at the image that greeted him.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry stared shocked at his reflection. He tentatively raised his hand and touched his head. It was real, he wasn't dreaming. The mirror before held the image of a small boy, barely reaching the height of 5 feet with fluffy cat ears and a giant equally fluffy tail. The clothes that he was wearing dwarfed his now small stature. They seemed to be trying to swallow him whole.

His inheritance. This was his inheritance. At least it didn't effect his looks majorly. All it seemed to do was shrink him and add appendages. He slowly turned in the mirror, seeing if anything else had changed. He didn't notice anything until he turned to face the mirror again. His eyes had also changed. Instead of his normal round pupils, he had also gained cat eyes.

Harry sighed, deciding this wasn't as bad as he imagined in his head. He knew it could have been worst if Remus and Sirius hadn't told before hand about his creature inheritance. He slowly got ready to go downstairs. He took a shower, realizing it would take a little longer now that he had a huge tail to clean now. He got out, wrapping a towel around his waist. He went to his wardrobe and looked inside. He soon realized that none of the clothes he had would him. He grabbed the smallest shirt and shorts he had and put them on. He would have to ask Remus later to re-size his clothes for him. He left his pants down a little so his tail could move freely. He walked over to bed to wake up his familiars.

"Harry?" Damien asked, confused. Harry smiled and picked to small dragon and land him across his shoulders.

"Yes, Damien, it's me. My inheritance seems to have turned me into some kind of cat hybrid."

"You're a neko," Anubis said as he stretched, sinking his claws into the blanket.

"What's that?" Harry asked, watching Anubis jump off the bed and shift into his lager form. Anubis' larger form looked like a jaguar. Only if Harry was in danger did Anubis shift into his true form.

"I'm sure Remus knows more about nekos than I do," Anubis said, herding him towards the door. Harry opened the door and walked down the stairs to the kitchen, were he heard plates and pans banging.

"Sirius, can you pass me that pitcher, please?" Remus said setting the table. Sirius grabbed the pitcher, turned, and stared at the doorway where Harry had stopped.

"Harry!" Sirius exclaimed making Remus look up from what he was doing. "Wow, I thought that you would stay the same size since yo were so small already!" Harry frowned at his godfather.

"Alright, Harry, come on and sit at the table, we have a lot to tell you," Remus said placing a bowl on the floor for Anubis and handing a bowl to Harry so Damien can eat, while still sitting on Harry's shoulder. Harry sat in the chair closest to the door and gathered all the foods he wanted. Remus and Sirius sat and gathered their own foods as well.

"Now, Harry, Do you know what you are?" Remus asked.

"Kind of. Anubis told me that I was a neko, but that is it," Harry replied, looking down at Anubis, who had already finished his food. Anubis placed his head on top of Harry's thigh. Harry smiled at him and petted the giant cat on the head.

"Yes, that is correct. Now, Harry, like what we said last night your inheritance comes with mates. Three of your mates are coming this afternoon. You'll meet your other mate sometime in the future," Remus explained," Now that you have come into you creature inheritance you have to go to a new school."

"What?! Why?" Harry exclaimed.

"I know this is sudden, but you won't be going alone. Draco will be coming with you. That is the reason why you haven't seen much of him this summer. He is learning how to control his new creature abilities. He will also becoming over this afternoon to gather school supplies with you. Now back to the point, your creature abilities will come naturally to you unlike Draco's. The only thing you'll have to be taught is how to shift into your kitten form. Would you like to learn?" Remus asked after explaining things.

"Yes, I do, but can you tell me more about the new school?" Harry asked, still hung up on having to go to a new school.

"The new school you're going to is much like Hogwarts except it doesn't have houses and it is for creatures and their mates. It is called Fauna. It's also allows familiars so Damien and Anubis can go along with you," Sirius said as he watched Damien fly over the sausage, grabbed one in his small claws,and flew back over to Harry.

"Well, I guess that's not that bad," Harry said as he tried to take a piece of the sausage from Damien only to be snapped at Harry poked his tongue out at the small dragon before turning back to Remus and Sirius. "When are my supposed mates getting here?"

"Your MATES are getting here at one. Draco is coming at two," Remus said getting up, cleaning the table. Harry grumbled and got up from his seat and walked into the living room. He turned on the television trying to pass time. Soon the time came when he had to go upstairs and go dressed. He come back downstairs to see Remus already at the bottom of the stairs waiting for him.

"Now Harry, I know that you are still skeptical about you mates, but please just give them a chance," Remus pleaded," Later Sirius will help you shift into you kitten form, okay?" Harry sighed before agreeing. He guessed it wouldn't be so bad to give his mates a chance. Who knows? Maybe he'll like them.

"Hey Harry, Remus, they're here." Sirius shouted from the floo. Harry shucked in a deep breathe before sighing, making his was towards the living room. Harry looked down past before he walked into view of the front door. He squeezed his eyes shut before forcing his gaze upward and gasped.

"Hello, Harry."


	3. Chapter 3

"Sev, Lucy?!" Harry asked, shocked as he stared at the two adults in front of him. Behind them a strange man stood, who was shifting from side to side.

"Come on everyone, let's get comfortable and sit down," Remus said as he made his was towards the loveseat, gesturing for Sirius to sit with him, leaving the large couch for the newly acquainted mates. Harry hesitated as he saw his three mates sit on the couch leaving a space for him to sit between Lucius and the stranger. Lucius gestured for Harry to sit, smiling invitingly. He slowly made his way over to the couch before he sat in the offered space.

"Now Harry, you know you have four mates. It's safe to say that the fourth mate will also be a male. You could meet him at anytime, so keep your eyes open. Now let's go over school stuff related to your mates. You'll have a private room with the ability to adapt for your mates and their situation. It has a floo so your mates can continue to work and be able to come back at anytime if needed. Only you and your mates will have access to the floo. You can customize the room to any of your liking. Now, Sirius and I will give you sometime to get used to the idea of you being mates. Draco will be here in an hour," Remus said dragging Sirius up the stairs when he tried to add something.

Harry sat awkwardly between his mates, not knowing what to do. He was so lost in thought, he didn't notice Lucius reach out before it was too late. He grabbed Harry under the arms, lifting him and gently placing him on his lap. Harry squeaked softly, his ears pressing against his head and his tail puffed. Harry heard three different chuckles before a hand ran through his hair, calming him in seconds with an answering purr following after.

"Little one, there is no need for you to be you to be nervous or scared. We're your mates its our jobs to make you feel safe and happy. I know it'll be weird to have Lucius, a stranger, and I, but I hope that'll accept us. Just accept your creature and do what feels natural," Severus murmured into his ear. Harry shuddered lightly before doing what Severus said. He relaxed fully into Lucius, tucking his head under his chin, being careful of his ears. Harry finally took note of the stranger when he gently took hold of Harry's fluffy tail, which enticed a purr from the small neko.

"Who are you?" Harry asked, a light purr still underlining his voice. The man sighed before he looked Harry in the eye.

"My name is Tom Riddle. I am known more as Lord Voldemort," the man, now introduced as Tom, said softly. Harry's eyes widen before looked at both Lucius and Severus before he looked back at Tom. "Now before you start jumping to conclusions, I have a story to tell. When I was your age, I also came into a creature inheritance. My inheritance didn't change my physical appearance, but it did change my needs to survive. My creature needed it's mates because it survived off their blood. Now don't go thinking I'm going to force you to give me blood. Only when you are ready, do you have to donate blood. Anyway, since none of you were born yet, my creature quickly took over. In that time period, my creature did what it felt was needed to survive, which was not the best," Tom said with a humorless chuckle at the end. "I found Lucius first and in return my creature gave me some control, but not even close to full control. Only enough so what we did, didn't have bad ramification on Lucius. Soon I also found Severus and like before my creature gave me more control to help bot mates feel safe and happy. During that time, my creature had mellowed out so it seemed as if Voldemort disappeared. I only recently gained full control. My creature felt that now that it had half it's mates and was gaining the third soon that it was well equipped to survive until the last mate and final mate was found. So please at least think about what I have said before you reject me."

Harry's purring stopped suddenly as his eyes widen before they narrowed with determination. He moved off of Lucius lap before he straddled Tom's lap. He placed his hand on either side of Tom's face.

"Why do you think I'm going to reject you? What makes you think I don't want you?" Harry asked softly, looking directly into his mates eyes. Tom shocked eyes looked over at Severus and Lucius, asking silently for help. They shook their heads. They know that Tom needed this. Ever since his creature gave back full control, he had been hesitant with doing anything with them. He needed to know that they still loved him and was not a bad person because of his creature dark lifestyles.

"How can you even ask that?! I did so many horrible things. I killed innocent people and separated families. I shouldn't be the mate of a creature who's nature is the complete opposite of mine. Your creatures cares about everything, wants peace, and for no one to be hurt and I disrupted all of that!" Tom exclaimed, with sorrow soaked in his voice.

"What do you mean you did? From what I understand you had no control over what happened. If that's the the only reason you think you'd be a bad mate, then I have no reason to reject you!" Harry declared, removing his hands for Tom's face to only wrap his arms around his neck, rubbing his cheek against Tom's.

"Tom, listen to him if you let this fester any longer your going to be hurting not only yourself but us also. Please, let go. No one blames you for what has happened. Even Dumbledore understands!" Lucius pleaded, from beside Tom.

"Please, Tom, listen to us!" Severus said from Tom's other side. Tom looked at all three of his mates before nodding. Tom hadn't known that his feelings effected his mates. It would take awhile, but Tom knew now that he would have to let it go before it damaged his mateship. Harry purred loudly as kissed Tom's cheek.

"Now, little one, do you fully accept us as your dominate mates?" Lucius said, as he grabbed Harry chin, turning his head towards him. Harry looked at Lucius, Severus, and then Tom before he looked back at Lucius.

"I do," as soon as those words left Harry's mouth a bright light surround the mates before receding into Harry's chest. "What was that?!"

"That, little one, was you fully accepting us as your mates," Lucius said, before placing a chaste kiss to Harry's lips. A furious blush covered his face before he hid his face into the curve of Tom's neck. Severus chuckled, before pulling his face out of Tom's neck, also placing a kiss on Harry's lips. His face took a brighter shade of red, but before he could hide his face again, Tom a quick kiss on Harry's on Harry's lips as well. Harry took a shade of red that would a Weasley's to shame.

Harry head snapped up from where he again burrowed into Tom's neck, when felt a questioning tugs on the connections he had with Damien and Anubis.

"Harry?" Severus asked as his petting of Harry's ears were disrupted.

"My familiars would like to come down. They still don't know you guys are my mates! Can they come down?" Harry asked as he looked excitedly back forth between his mates. When he got an answering nod from all three mates, he let his familiars know that they could come down from upstairs, where he made them wait until he told them it was okay to come down.


End file.
